A Prisoner's Love
by Spottedflame of EclipseClan
Summary: Len missed her. The girl. She was gone. His paper planes were taken. He had nothing. But one day, he escapes the concentration camp in search of that one special girl. The girl he loved. The girl with paper planes. Rin/Len. Oneshot.


**Oh hai there. Vocaloid oneshot :3 This is based off of Prisoner by Kagamine Len and Paper Plane by Kagamine Rin. It's Kagacestshipping (Rin/Len. Named by me) so if you don't like the pairing, don't read. Simple as that.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

A young boy around the age of fourteen was bent down near the tall barbed wire fence that surrounded the concentration camp. Blood and dirt was covering his body and sweat soaked his torn clothes. Dirt made his messy blonde hair look brown. The boy stood up and pain shot through his right leg. His blue eyes were dull with pain. He limped a couple feet away from the fence but had to stop and bend down again. His leg hurt so much. He felt like he forgot his own name. No, he still knew his name. It was Len Kagamine.

He saw pink from the corner of his eye. He turned his head painfully. There was a girl wearing a white hat with a pink ribbon around it. He had never seen her before. Who was she? He couldn't call out to her. He would probably get killed by the stupid men that worked in the dumb camp. Her long white dress moved slightly in the warm breeze. Len slowly limped back to the fence and stared at the girl for a moment. He suddenly got an idea. He could send a paper plane to her! He limped as fast as he could to the brick building that he and the other prisoners slept in. He looked around as best as he could without hurting himself and found a rectangular piece of white paper he found a pencil under one of the small wooden beds. He wrote a simple letter to the girl. He folded the piece of paper and limped back to the fence.

Len threw the paper plane and it slowly made its way over the fence and landed gently in front of the girl. She bent down and picked up the paper plane and unfolded it. She read the letter and turned her head so she was looking at the fence. Len smiled and she smiled back. The girl ran to a building not too far away from the camp.

_About an hour later.._.

The girl came back and stopped near the fence. She had a new paper plane in her hands. Len noticed the girl looked a lot like him. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked beautiful. The blonde haired girl threw he paper plane and it gently flew over the fence and landed next to Len. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read the words on the inside. He had a small smile on his face as he read. It was the first time he had smiled in a long time.

He ran inside the small brick building and found another piece of paper. He wrote down his reply and limped back over to the fence.

The paper plane slowly made its way down to the girl just like when he had first met her. The girl picked it up after it landed and ran back to the building she came from.

_A couple days later..._

The girl came back with another paper plane. She threw it over the fence and this time Len caught it while it was flying. He read the note and his eyes widened.

_'I have to leave today...'_

That one sentence. It made him feel horrible. Like he had been stabbed.

The girl frowned and walked away slowly. She had her head down as she walked. Len wanted to scream her name. But he didn't know her name...

The blonde haired teen limped back to the brick building and gathered all of his paper planes. They had became his everything... And now that the girl that he had fallen in love with had left they became more than that. They were his life. He began crying silently. Wet tears left streaks on his dirty face.

The door swung open and one of the guards came in. He didn't have time to hide his paper planes. The guard looked at him with his cold eyes. He saw the paper planes and grabbed them all before Len had time to react.

The guard was gone and Len sat in the dark room. He was lucky he wasn't killed. More tears began to slid down his face. The paper planes were gone. He would never see them again. He had never cried so much...

Len wiped away his tears and limped to the fence. He bent down again like he was when he first saw the girl.

He suddenly noticed a spot in the fence that was big enough for a person to crawl through without getting hurt by the barbed wire. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. He didn't see anyone so he began to slowly crawl through until he was on the other side. He saw the small town in the distance. It was far away but he was determined. He had finally made it out of that horrible place.

He made his way to the town and about an hour later he was there. He limped to the first house he saw and knocked on the door. He fell unconscious from exhaustion after the first knock.

* * *

Len woke up hours later. He was clean and wearing clean clothes. He lifted up his head and found he was on a bed. No wonder he felt so comfortable. He got up and noticed his leg didn't hurt anymore. He slowly made his way out of the room and down some stairs. He saw a pink haired woman and a purple haired man sitting on a couch in the living room. They both looked around twenty.

The woman turned her head and smiled at Len.

"It looks like you finally woke up. My name's Luka and this is Gakupo." The woman, now known as Luka, said.

Len walked over to a chair sitting in the living room and sat down.

"My name's Len..." He said.

Len just sat there waiting for Luka or Gakupo to talk.

"Well, we're going to take you to meet our neighbors." Luka said and stood up.

Len stood up and just followed Luka. Gakupo got up and followed behind Len.

They all walked towards the house next door. The house looked almost identical to Luka and Gakupo's house on the outside. A white house with a emerald green roof.

Luka knocked on the door and a woman opened the door. She had long blonde hair and a simple white dress that went down to her ankles.

"Oh, hello. Who's this?" The blonde haired woman said. Len assumed she was asking about him.

"This is Len. We found him unconscious by our front door." Luka told the woman.

The woman invited them inside and Len, Luka, and Gakupo sat down on the couch. Len sat with his head down. The blonde haired woman walked up the stairs and gathered the other two family members.

Len saw a familiar pink from the corner of his eye and his head shot up. It was the girl he had sent paper planes to! The last one that came down the stairs was a blonde haired man. He recognized him. He was one of the guards from that horrible camp. The guard turned his head towards Len and the older man's eyes widened. The guard came forward to grab him but the girl stood in front of him. What was she doing?

"Stop it!" The girl shouted at her dad.

"Rin, just move. I need to take this boy somewhere."

The girl, Rin, shook her head.

"No!" Rin shouted at her dad again.

Her dad sighed and quietly sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the room. Rin sat down on another chair and they began introducing themselves.

"I'm Lenka Kagami. I'm Rin's mother." The long haired woman said.

"I'm Rinto Kagami. I'm Rin's father." The blonde man said.

"And I'm Rin Kagami." The girl said.

Len smiled when Rin introduced herself. He finally knew her name. Rin. He thought it was a beautiful name.

"I'm Len Kagamine." Len said and smiled.

_A few minutes later..._

Len and Rin sat on Rin's bed in her room. Len was too nervous to talk and Rin was deep in thought. He finally worked up the courage to talk after a few minutes.

"Um, I like you. I mean I like you a lot. I- Um... You know what I mean... It's hard to expla-"

Len was cut off by something warm touching his lips. He felt happy. He finally could be with his first love. The girl with the paper planes.

* * *

**Yay~ As you may have noticed, I used Rin and Len's genderbends' names for the parents. I couldn't think of anything so I just used their names XD **

**Please review~**

********/-Spottedflame of The Psycho Writers Trio-\****


End file.
